robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Free Model
It's a lovely day at my home... I usually just only do one thing. That is, playing on my computer and playing Roblox. Speaking of that, I'm going to play the computer right now! When I booted up the computer, there was just two icons to click on. ROBLOX and Roblox Studio. Wait, where is my internet explorer? It was just like right at the corner of the screen yesterday! Oh well. At least I can open up ROBLOX and type in the website's URL there... I decided to open up ROBLOX Studio to create a place and mess up everything up. When it opened, everything looks pretty fine. It showed up the two normal bases. "Baseplate and Terrain" I decided to click on Terrain. So, I began to spam free models. Then, I ended up seeing a very odd looking free model. It said, "Click!" By, "[ Content Deleted ]" I decided to click on it since I was filled with curiosity. It spawned a player with a black torso. Although the picture looked like those Robux Generator scam machines. It had no face. Just a plain old. 2008 looking player. I thought it was just nothing but a figure until I clicked "Test" I appeared. With the other spammed free models around me in this Flat Terrain base... I went to the place where I spawned that figure. It was gone. I didn't seem to care at first since this usually happens all the time to me. Free models falling through baseplates and into the void of nothingness. I walked through the base with a free model motorcycle until all of a sudden, all of the models vanished. Okay, now I am somewhat concerned because I don't think this is supposed to happen. Maybe it's a glitch? Or the models had a demented property script? I turned around and saw that figure. That figure was looking at me. It followed my moves. I jumped and his neck looked up and then down. I came closer to him. He didn't move a muscle. Then all of a sudden, the studio logged out. Now I was shocked and having chills down my spine. That model wasn't even a player controlled by a real-life person. I asked Jim about this and he said that Roblox doesn't have that of a smart AI to shut down Roblox Studio. He then said that he was going to inspect this mysterious figure I'm talking about. It's night and I was watching TV. The phone rang and it was Jim. I hold the phone to my ear and he said that he was completely traumatized. He spawned the model and accidentally clicked publish. He said that he didn't really care anyway at first. Then right after he published, his PC shuts down and it didn't let him turn the PC on. He then played the place on mobile and saw the figure. The Free Model was looking at his account. Directly at his face. When Jim decided to roll his wheelchair over to the other table, the figure followed his actions. It swung to the other side. Now, he did spew out bricks. He quickly taped his IPad's camera and went to the tip of the map. He then took a picture before leaving the game. The next day, I asked the forums on my computer if anybody else ended up seeing the same free model I clicked on. There was a replay shortly after my post. It said, "Free Models have feelings too." and the username was empty. And the profile picture was the same free model. Black torst and plain yellowish arms, legs, and head. I clicked on the name and it was the ERROR 404 message. I quickly went back to the page only to find my post not to exist anymore. Afternoon, there was a message from the moderators saying that the free model is a total nonsense glitch. One of my friends who is part of the ROBLOX HQ said that there was a dark secret behind this free model. In 2012, one of the ROBLOX staff accidentally created a free model with a lost and unidentifiable script. Which causes the thing to track down your IP. The moderators quickly destroyed all traces of the free model. But it can still be found at the last page of the Popular free models. They quickly covered the evidence by answering the people who experienced seeing the figure with just a simple reply to a glitch. He also replied that those people are missing and their accounts are inactive. But ROBLOX didn't share this with the public. I'm traumatized by what happened in two days. I'm in my bed sleeping. Still scared of the background story of the Free Model. Especially the part where they said track down IP and the past victims missing. I don't know if I'm next to go poof. I swore that I just heard the front door slam open and close. ROBLOX has added another two files next to the missing victims of the Mysterious Free Model case. The screenshot that was taken of the Free Model was deleted and was never recovered again. Or that's what they thought... One of the ROBLOX Staff is using decoding script manuals to recover the photo. He has yet to recover it so far... Category:Glitches/Exploits